Mutants?!
by LillyIceAngel
Summary: Marco sees something suspicious at the mall, and the Animorphs decided to track it down.(More to come)
1. Default Chapter

I just finished reading a story called Cinnabonz (in the section w/ X-men E.) and I reviewed, then I saw a review that said something about Ax and Animorphs in it, so that got me getting this idea. 

A/N: I don't really know how this is going to be planned, cause Marco isn't dead yet, and it's after the book w/ Super Rachel in it…hm… okay, marco did the same thing that ax did w/ the animorphs DNA and now ax and he look like relatives I guess. That'll work. And, this is after the show, Spykecam.(X-men E)

****

Marco's POV

I was walking over to Ax, with his well, oddly large cinnabun, when, I saw this other dude eating one as large as his, and almost breaking Ax's world record. It's not recorded or anything, it just well, should be. Anyway, this kid started to flash, the way a Erek does when his hologram isn't working. A boy with red sunglasses rushed up to him.

"We should be going home, Kurt." Glasses told him.

"Heck no! I would like to finish this." The boy name Kurt told Glasses. A pretty girl walked up behind him. Wait, make that two hot girls, no, well, the other one kinda looked like a goth, but was cool, in her own, weird way. Another chick came up to the boy name Kurt, another red-haired chick (longer then the goth's) that is. 

"Gosh Ax!! What the heck?!" He had just ran up to me and snatched the plate away, already half of the bun in his mouth, the other half hanging out, very unattractively. Jake, Tobias, Rachel, and Cassie had both run up behind him. Cassie grabbed the fork, just as it was about to be eaten. "Yo, Ax, now's not the time, look dudes, at that guy over there" I said as I pointed in Kurt's direction. 

"Do you think it's just a Chee?" Cassie asked.

"That, or, Ax's distant relative." Rachel smirked. "Just incase something is wrong, we should keep an eye on him. Tobias and I will follow him around the mall, Ax and Tobias contacting each other. That way we won't attract attention with all of us together. When they start to go out through the door, then we'll meet up in the sky, alright?"

"Okay…" Jake said, I bet he didn't think Rachel could think up such a good plan, especially because of the hit and run things she once made us do while Jake was gone. 

"Lets do it girls!" Rachel looked at me, patting me on the back. 

****

Rogue (aka~Goth girl ^_^)(A/N: I think she's pretty)

"Gawd, Kurt, finish tha cinnabon!" I looked around, to see if anyone was watching. This blonde haired kid (It didn't look like his hair color matched his body color though, which usually does, unless you die your hair pink) with a large cinnabon was staring at us, but as long as he didn't bother us, we were ok. It did look like he recognized Kurt or something though.

"Like, Kurt, you gotta get going or someone's going to see your hologram thing." Kitty told him. Someone yelled something from behind us, and Jean and I looked around.

"Man, he's like, Kurt's distant relative or something!" Jean said wide-eyed, looking at the kid who just stuffed half a cinnabon down his mouth. 

"Kurt, take the cinnabon with you and then lets sneak outside and teleport back to the mansion."

"Okay…" Kurt said, looking downcast. 

"Can I at least stay at the mall?" Kitty whined. 

Okay, that's the first part of this fic!!!!! Hope I can actually get the second part out! R&R I really suck at getting the chapters out, so please bug me. E-mail me. Do something to get me to write the next part.


	2. Mutants?!

A/N: I didn't put this in the last part, but Kitty decided to go to the Gap to shop, while Kurt was finishing his cinnabon quickly.

Tobias

"Let's get going!" Rachel grabbed my arm.

"See you guys outside!" I yelled back at the group. Rachel and I followed the boy named Kurt and his friends with our eyes. 

"Let's go to the Gap!" Rachel told me. "We can spy from there." It turned out that I would spy, and Rachel just ended up looking at clothes. 

"Rachel!" I hissed. "Take a look. That kids doing the flicker thing again." She leaned over my shoulder and we watched him.

"Eh Hem! Um, excuse me!" I turned around to face a fairly pretty girl, who looked fairly annoyed with her finger in my face. "What do you think your doing?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just…um…" I stammered.

"And, it's none of your business!" Rachel scowled at her. The girl shoved past me(why am I always the one getting shoved?!), and walked out of the store. She joined the group we were following, pointed at us, and her group started heading for the door.

Ax! They know we're following them!

Try to stay more discreet, but please try to keep following them.

We're on it Ax! "C'mon Rachel, lets follow them!" I said as they started moving toward the exit. We slipped out of the store, and ran behind one of those jewelry stands. A girl in the group looked back, and got the group to move faster. Rachel and I ducked under a plant. The group went outside. 

They've left. I told Ax. We'll go outside, morph and follow them.

We're coming Tobias.

****

Kitty

"Guys, I think they're still following us. Can we find a place for Kurt to teleport us back to the mansion?"

"I'm working on it…" Jean said, holding her hands to her head and closing her eyes. "There's a place behind a dumpster, over by that Olive Garden." She pointed towards it. Kurt ran over to it and we followed. 

"Let's go." Scott looked at Kurt, just as Kurt's holograph died.

I looked up in the air, seeing two birds flying in the sky. Something about those birds was a little strange. I shook the feeling off. _What am I thinking? I AM strange. _

****

Rachel

Tobias! Did you see that?! What was that?! I asked him.

Do you think I know?! I have nnnnoooo clue what that is! he yelled back.

Well, sorrrrry! I retorted. 

Rachel, we just flew over. Ax caught a glimpse. Cassie told me.

Yes, I believe it could be a Gedd, but it had a tail, no webbed feet, and it looked more human.

Well, we better keep searching to see if we can find it again. I ordered. 

We need to know what this is, if it is dangerous or not. We have the weekend, but I have to go to see my grandma. So Marco, will you go get Erek and see if the Chees would fill in for us? Jake said.

Sure thing. The osprey swerved over towards Erek's house. 

Let's keep searching. Everyone split up. We can meet right back at this dumpster in an hour and 40 minutes.

K. See ya guys! I called back.

We searched until it was dark. We went back to the mall and got some Taco Bell to eat, then we morphed to owls and searched some more. Finally, I saw something that looked suspicious. It was over by a large mansion. I rushed back to the others. 

~Sorry this took so long to get out. Hopefully it won't take as long for the next one. I don't like the name though, so I changed it.

R&R!


End file.
